


1/2年

by narraci



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: Ethan离开了6个月。





	1/2年

**Author's Note:**

> 我刚发现其实可以不写简介啊！ 愁死我了真是，标题就够愁人了

Benji猜到他们今天会来，一般每周的测试时间是周四，但Brandt在洛杉矶的会议今天下午就会结束，Brandt一定会赶最早的飞机回来，他们想方设法给Brandt安排了一场必须他参加的大会，要是错过今天他们就白费力气了。

年轻的Lucy提着仪器走进玻璃围绕的会议室时，Benji已经等了有半个小时了，明知这是分析小组的策略，Benji还是不可避免地有些焦虑。Brandt曾经保证过，Benji的每次测谎他都会想办法在场，他基本做到了这一点，起初的几次Hunley局长没有意识到其中的问题，让Brandt大喇喇地坐在了Benji的身边，William Brandt有张正直的脸，他穿三件套，打领带，表情严肃，目光犀利，很难想到这样的人会有什么问题。

后来Hunley对Brandt下了禁令，Brandt仍旧会从另一栋办公大楼赶过来，徘徊在玻璃墙外，尽管Benji已经在实践中掌握了技巧，但不可否认看见Brandt遵守自己的诺言确实让他感到安心。

IMF被取消后，Benji没有真正想过要离开。Luther辞职了，因为这不再是他想待的地方，Benji的状况不太一样。这毕竟是CIA，尽管CIA的长官是个混蛋，但他已经习惯了这种生活，无法再去过普通的日子，再说，他相信Ethan。他清楚如果留下将面临很多困难，Hunley不可能再让他出外勤，他将被困在桌子前，怀疑自己的生存意义，他将被死缠烂打，追问Ethan的一切，讽刺的是，他过去接受的外勤训练有一部分课程正是为了应付这种局面，要知道，他通过了考试。

这些他自然没对Brandt说过，他们并没有熟到这种程度。让他惊讶的是，Brandt却出于某种原因认定了他会走，Brandt坚持跟着他回家，拦着他的车，双手撑在他的车盖上，害Benji踩了急刹车，Brandt对他说留下来，他们得留下来，不然Ethan怎么办？

Benji没有明白他的意思，他想让Brandt从他的面前滚开，结果他看见Brandt的手指在颤抖。

Benji是个好人，他不好意思再对Brandt大吼大叫了，但他还是装出一副冷酷的样子，说有Brandt在就可以了，而他的技术可以在任何地方支援Ethan Hunt，没有必要非得在CIA总部的系统里。

Brandt的手抖得更厉害了，厉害得Benji怕他PTSD再次发作，Brandt的嗓音很平静，很坚定，他告诉Benji他一个人不行，他不是Ethan，他不是孤胆英雄那种类型。

这几乎接近于恳求了，Benji想，Brandt真的没有任何人可以求助了，不得不来找他了。

Benji也不是孤胆英雄的类型，某种程度上他可以理解Brandt，离开CIA不会让他们的处境好到哪里去，只会提供给他们同事更便利的监视他们审讯他们的机会，他们不如联合起来，为Ethan的回归做好准备。

Lucy又花了十分钟整理那些仪器，Benji都忍不住要帮忙了，“如果你忙的话，我可以自己做视网膜扫描的。”Benji提议，Lucy紧张地投给他一个警惕的眼神。

Benji举起双手，表示自己什么都没碰，乖乖靠回椅背上，现在他放松些了，他甚至对Lucy感到有些抱歉。

Brandt十分熟悉CIA的分析小组，他花了一个礼拜特意去亲近那些“老手”，他们一起吃饭，一起聊天，谈笑风生，最后Hunley通过排除法选择了Lucy。

Lucy不那么老练，Brandt的说法，太依赖数据，比较好骗，就像Hunley一样好骗。

不要让Lucy建立起对你基准反应的准确判断，你说谎时的动作，说话时停顿的方式，结尾的语调，短期内改掉说话方式太难了，Benji，所以我有两个作弊的方法。

Brandt伸出两根手指，他们的手机叠在屏蔽信号的设备上，他们凑得很近，Brandt喷了太多香水，让Benji的鼻子发痒，他们身边摆了几罐啤酒，Benji拉上了窗帘，Benji的地方安全些，干扰窃听的设备太多了。

镇定剂？Benji问。

Brandt点了点头，不过分析小组也知道这一点，如果读数太过平静，他们就会给你做尿检。

Benji翻了个白眼，喝了口啤酒，客厅里的电视亮着，放着球赛，声音调得偏低。

略去实话，避开直接回答，句子要连贯，给自己思考的时间，规避真相是最常用的说谎方式，也是最难发现的说谎方式，Lucy不会注意的，压力的来源多种多样，只要你找到合理的那个。

我对审讯感到气愤。

对。

我对前程产生怀疑。

对。

我生Ethan的气，他害我落到这般境地。

是的。

我考了外勤资格，工资却还不如以前。

太值得生气了。

我也生你的气，你是个叛徒。

没错。

Brandt点点头，手里的易拉罐和Benji的碰了碰。

我是说真的，Benji认真地说。

Brandt的手顿了顿，他的眼睛垂下，然后说我知道，他点了点自己的脑袋，我有一整套你的基准反应模式，你的，Ethan的，Jane的，Luther的还有Hunley的。

所以你真的要参与Ethan的追捕行动？Benji挑起一边的眉毛。

我需要让Hunley信任我，放给我一些权利，我被架空了，封得太死了……Brandt不说了，眼神飘向电视。

Benji没有发火，也没有催促，只是盯着Brandt的侧脸，电视的微光在他脸上闪烁。

Benji的安静让Brandt忍不住笑了笑，眼睛中闪烁起一种奇异的光芒，他们达成了某种默契。

我看得懂Ethan的暗号，我能追踪Ethan的行迹，也知道什么是恰当的时刻，你知道Ethan留暗号是什么意思。他冲Benji眨了眨眼。

他想让CIA知道的东西……

他追踪辛迪加，CIA追踪他，他收集辛迪加的情报，我来分析。Brandt叹了口气。

Benji这才满意地点点头，有些凌厉地横了他一眼，我通过测试了吗？

谢谢你信任我，Benji。Brandt按上Benji的手背，表情柔和下来。

Benji指了指自己的脑袋，你也在这里。

Lucy终于开始了她的工作，Benji任她摆布，绑上各种带子，等Lucy扫描完视网膜，录完常规声纹，Benji已经无所事事将近快一个小时，有太多的时间来考量自己如今的处境。

“姓名？”Lucy正襟危坐，严肃地瞪着Benji，她不喜欢这份工作，审讯自己的同事，Benji看得出来，这也是Brandt选择她的原因，她很快就相信了Benji，并且进入了消极状态。

“Benji。”Benji说。

Lucy更严肃地瞪着Benji。

Benji无辜地指着仪器说，“你看，机器说我说的是实话，我们应该相信科技，不是吗？好吧好吧，Benjamin Dunn特工，人们要么叫我Benji，要么叫我Dunn特工，有时候是天王星，看你喜欢。”

指数平稳。

Brandt不是那种信任科技的人，这也不能怪他，Benji有时会忘记充电，Benji的小玩意儿实在太多了，难免忘记个一两样，包括手机。他想起他手机没电的那天，Brandt匆匆从电梯里跑出来，确认他仍旧坐在自己位置上打游戏时的表情，似乎如释重负，随即又火冒三丈，Benji稍微有那么点内疚，Brandt不能在办公室里发作，只能把火气都撒在CIA总部的电梯按钮上。Hunley莫名其妙地看着他，Brandt坦然地说华盛顿首都队输给了卡罗莱纳飓风队。

Lucy完成了基准测试问答，她看了眼这次的问题，微微皱眉。

“Dunn特工，你觉得William Brandt参谋是什么样的人？”

“他？”Benji歪起一边的嘴角，“他是个控制狂，一旦事情脱离他的控制，他就会选择逃开。”

有那么一半是真的，另外一半Benji不想解释得那么清楚。印度的任务之后，Benji有很长一段时间睡不好，常常惊出一身冷汗，Benji知道这是怎么回事，外勤考试中有这一条，作为一个外勤特工，是要面对死人的，是要亲自动手杀人的，Benji的心理素质一向过硬，这不是问题，没人觉得Benji会有问题，除了Brandt。

Benji想，这是因为Brandt并不了解他。

Brandt试图和他谈谈发生的事，Benji咬着笔，从笔记本电脑上抬起眼。

我没事，Benji说。

你都有黑眼圈了。

很快就会没事的，Benji感到烦躁，这和你的问题不一样。

Brandt的脸刷地就僵了，比他发现自己要跳进一个烤箱时更僵硬。

抱歉，我不是这个意思……Benji抱住自己的脑袋，揪了几把短毛，他不擅长社交辞令。

你现在是个外勤特工了，Benji，你每个动作都需要为自己、为队友的生命负责。Brandt很快收拾起自己的表情，没接受Benji的道歉，也没拒绝，不管Ethan怎么说，他还是把Julia的命算在自己头上。Benji不想他把自己的命也背在自己肩膀上，怎么说，就算他开了那一枪，那也只是任务，不应该牵扯进其他因素。

Brandt是参谋，他是技术人员，Brandt收集数据分析情报然后提出解决方案，他负责提供实行方案的工具，他是眼睛，他是耳朵，他打开所有的门，Brandt则决定哪一扇可以走进去。

“Dunn特工，你回答里是否含有讨厌的情绪？”

“啊，这样说吧，”Benji调整了下坐姿，“Brandt一直认为Ethan走了之后他就是头儿了，事实上他的确负责‘头儿’的事务，”Benji做了个引号的手势，“他觉得他对我们这些IMF的‘前员工’有责任，”又是一个引号手势，“他不想让人觉得他没法掌握整个局势，他觉得他对我有责任，你觉得他对我有责任吗，Lucy？”

指数维持在一个倾向于平静的数值，没有大的波动。

“他尽力了。”Lucy一边做笔记一边回答。

Benji有些讶异这个答案，连Lucy都看出来了，同时Benji也好奇她在写什么，Brandt审讯时不需要笔记，Brandt生性敏感，敏感是种两面的情绪，他容易产生压力，也容易感知其他人的压力。

“Dunn特工，你是否认为William Brandt参谋在隐瞒Ethan Hunt特工的去向？”

“不。”Benji简洁地回答，Lucy一时没反应过来他已经说完了。

“如果他知道Ethan Hunt特工的去向，你认为他会告诉你吗？”

读数一下子乱了，Benji什么都还没说，他张着嘴，没有声音，于是他只好又闭上嘴，视线迅速扫视一周，Brandt没有来，Hunley局长却不知什么时候来了，不知在玻璃墙外站了多久。

工作时他和Brandt见面的机会不多，偶尔Brandt到他的楼层来办事，总会从他的桌前经过，给他留下点小东西，便签纸，或者花式夹子，一张白纸，把Hunley搞得神经紧张，分析小组早就说了Brandt只是单纯在耍他们，再说，那是Benji，有一百种避开窃听和Brandt交流的方式，他们也无法阻止Brandt在业余时间和Benji见面。

事实上，他们见面的次数太多了，Hunley太阳穴的青筋噼里啪啦地跳。

Ethan Hunt小组里的每个人都是麻烦，仿佛Ethan给他们都安了反骨，Brandt曾经是那么遵从命令，Hunley发现他叛逆起来也根本没边。Hunley又无法将他们排除在外，他希望Brandt继续追踪Ethan，也希望Ethan与Benji联系，不然他们将没有任何进展。

也许Brandt是因为逆反心理才来找Benji的，Benji没有深入地去思考过，他也并没有兴趣知道原因，他们起初坐在一起谈论Ethan，Benji给Brandt描述他们在中国的任务，他们在莫斯科的任务，Brandt原本对这些任务了如指掌，结果被Benji说起来完全是另一种风貌。他们后来就不太讨论Ethan了，他们的话题延伸开来，涉及到他们的过去，他们的现在，生活的方方面面，有时候还牵扯到了他们的未来。

一不注意Brandt就往他衣橱里添置西装，他说过Brandt是个控制狂，但他并不讨厌这一点。Benji喜欢Brandt睡在他的沙发上，有时候是他的床上，Benji喜欢他睡着的脸，Benji也喜欢和Brandt一起去打靶训练，就算他这辈子也不能再出外勤了。他喜欢听Brandt说他真的了不起，从桌子后面跑到世界面前；他认为Brandt也很了不起，克服了自己的心理障碍，重新进入一种新的生活，并且得心应手。

“我不知道。”最后Benji说，读数逐渐趋于平静。

Lucy似乎对最后不完美的收官很是失望，不过这本来就是项令人失望的任务。

“恐怕看完这份报告，局长明天就会找你。”Lucy收拾那一堆机器时，提醒Benji。

Benji耸耸肩，咧开一个笑容。

今天晚上Brandt就会回来了，很难说明天谁会更头疼。


End file.
